The Secrets No One Knows
by The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All
Summary: Riley and Clare are close, since they are siblings it is only natural, but people start to think they are dating. But they both have their eyes set on someone else. Clare/Eli Riley/Zane Adam/Fiona Drew/Bianca
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Degrassi if I did, Eli and Clare would have been married by now, Riley and Clare would be siblings, Jake, KC, and Jenna would be in the center of the earth melting right this minute. Alrighty then, ENJOY! PS Adam is not FTM!**_

"Riley give it back!" Clare yelled at her twin brother as he held her iPod over his head. They were currently at the park and bystanders thought they were a teenage couple that was fighting for no reason. "What oh this, I don't think so!" He yelled back running towards the vacant jungle gym. Well vacant except for five teenagers. Those teenagers were Eli, Drew, Adam, Fiona, and Bianca. "What are they doing?" Adam whispered in his girlfriend's, Fiona, ear. "Well I think Riley has her IPod and she is trying to get it but he won't give it to her." She whispered to her group of friends.

"Ouch!" Riley yelled out as his sister threw a rock at him when he was finally up on the play set. "Well if you would just give me back the IPod I wouldn't have to hurt you now would I?" Clare asked him as she got another rock. "I won't give it back if you keep hitting me with rocks." He answered staring down at her. "So help me god, Riley give me back my IPod it is getting dark and I promised Alli I would sleepover tonight." She stated pouting with puppy dog eyes. "Fine here you go." He said with a sigh as he handed her IPod then sat down. "What's wrong Rye?"Clare asked the boy as she climbed up and sat next to him. "It's just we never spend time together like we used to when we were little. I barley get to see you. This is the first time in forever we hung out just you and me, no Alli or Fiona nagging you to go shopping." He really did miss being with his sister and she missed hanging out with him too. "Okay tell you what every Saturday it's just you and me whether it's at the park or the movies. Each of us only get to bail once a month got it? So if you want to hang with Zane on that day, you can, alright?" She sad to him as the group of five were looking at them waiting for him to answer as if it were a show and they didn't want to be left hanging.

He sighed as he looked at his sister. "Alright, I agree but make it twice a month alright?" She looked at him as if she was asked out by the guy she liked. "YAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Alright easy with the screaming Clare. I think I might be deaf, all thanks to you." He couldn't help but smirk at her when she smacked his arm playfully yet quite hard. "Ouch my arm, I think it's broken!" He screamed out as she lightly pushed him, actually laughing for once in a long while.

_The next day_

"Well they seemed all flirty last night didn't they?" Eli asked Drew as they walked to lunch together. "Yeah, but they also seemed like they were best friends that haven't hung out together in a while." Drew replied looking at Eli. "Yeah but everyone knows they are dating." Eli told him as they walked into the lunch room.

_With Riley and Clare_

"Hey does it seem like almost everybody thinks we are dating?" Riley asked the girl that was sitting across from him. "Yeah it's kind of weird to hear rumors being spread about my boyfriend and his sister." Zane told them as he sat down next to Riley and smiled a genuine smile full of nothing but love. Riley smiled back at him and then they heard a shutter sound coming from Clare's phone. "That one is going in the scrapbooks." She told both of them as they looked at her. "What is going in the scrapbooks?" Drew asked her as Eli and him walked past the table, and then deciding they would sit there. "Nothing, what are you doing?" Zane said as the two boys sat down. "Sitting, what does it look like?" Eli replied, smirking the whole time. "Yeah we can see that but why here?" Riley asked the two of them.

"Oh so are we sitting at this table now?" Bianca asked as she, Fiona, and Adam neared the table. "Alright, that's cool." Fiona said sitting next in between Eli and Clare. "Yeah it totally is." Adam added as he sat in between Eli and Fiona. "Whoa look at the time, it is half past a freckle, we really should finish our lunch outside, you coming Zane, Riley?" Clare asked the two confused boys as she stood up. "We'll meet you out there. Pick a good table." Zane replied looking at her. She just nodded and went outside. "Why didn't she want to stay at this table?" Drew questioned Zane and Riley as they grabbed their food. "Maybe she just doesn't want to eat at a crowded table." Riley said as he and Zane turned and went outside to the table Clare was already sitting at.

_**Is it good? Suckish? So horrible that you want to kill me? Oh well! REVIEW! Please! I take criticism well so bash on it all you want. But at least have one good thing to say, please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated! Don't kill me, please. I had so much homework. SKOOL SUKZ! I know I spelled it wrong to those who want to correct it. But I want to correct it so bad. I don't own Degrassi wish I did. Enjoy! Italics are thoughts, alright.**_

_Last time on __The Secrets No One Knows_

"_**Why didn't she want to stay at this table?" Drew questioned Zane and Riley as they grabbed their food. "Maybe she just doesn't want to eat at a crowded table." Riley said as he and Zane turned and went outside to the table Clare was already sitting at.**_

_Fiona_

"Well that was rude-ish." I turned to Drew after he said that. "Says the guy who thinks they are dating just because they spend time together." I replied glaring at him through narrow eyes. "Um they are dating aren't they?" Imogen says as she sits down at the table. I turn to her but saw someone running to the table eyes on a book without looking. She seemed familiar, wait Alli? "Sorry I'm late Clare-bear I just had to finish this book, wait you aren't Clare, Riley, or Zane. Hey Fi… but why are you at this table?" She said as she finally looked up from the book.

"Well you see, Alli is it, that idiot on the football team right here wanted to sit here and when all of us got here the three people left." Eli replied to her. "And where are they now?" She asked all of us. I just pointed to the table my three other friends were sitting at outside. She nodded thanks to me and ran out to the table.

"So are they dating or not?" Adam asked me as the rest of the group leaned in closer wanting to know the answer. Clare and the others must have known what they were saying because all four of the teens outside were smiling deviously at me and mouthing, "Say yes." So I did and those who were outside were all huddled together probably thinking of a plan to pull a prank.

Eli looked saddened when I said they were dating and that made me question his feelings for Clare. She could be a saint sometimes and I didn't think that was Eli's thing. But I have to say, they would make a cute couple.

"What's wrong with Doctor Doom? Got a little crush on Saint Clare?" Bianca teased. He just blushed and looked away from her. She gasped and said, "OMG you so do! I knew it. Emo boy and the saint, perfect couple right? Oh wait one problem, she is dating Riley." When she said this Eli looked just about ready to kill anyone. And it really didn't look to good. So Eli just walked out of the door and to a vacant table and said there turning red with anger. I than saw Clare walk over to him and all of a sudden I got an idea to tell Bianca to turn around so I could see her face when she saw that Clare was comforting Eli.

_Clare_

Alli, Riley, Zane, and I were all thinking of a plan to make this even better when Eli stomped out of the lunch room and over to an empty table. I looked to my four friends to see if I could go to him to see what was wrong. They all nodded and I walked over to him. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked up and replied, "Go back to your boyfriend why should you care about some Emo boy?" I looked shocked. I didn't think this lie hit him so hard. "Can I tell you something? But we have to go alone." I told him. He nodded and he stood up as did I.

We walked until we were at the football field which was empty at the moment so I thought this was the best place to tell him the truth. "Well you gonna talk?" He asked looking into my eyes. "Riley is my twin brother not my boyfriend we thought it would fun to prank everyone else into thinking we were dating and then blow their minds when we say we are related." When I finished saying this he did something I was surprised by. He kissed me right on the lips.

_**Good, Suckish, Horrible, or So bad you might want to kill me? You decide. I take criticism very well so bash all you want I don't care but at least say one thing nice or not that mean. Oh well! REVIEW if you want.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here I am once again, updating a story not much read. So tell your friends! I don't own Degrassi! Wish I did. **_

_**I need two or three OCs and I will pick them and include them in as many chapters as I can so join in on the contest.**_

_Last time on __**The Secrets No One Knows**_

"_**Riley is my twin brother not my boyfriend we thought it would fun to prank everyone else into thinking we were dating and then blow their minds when we say we are related." When I finished saying this he did something I was surprised by. He kissed me right on the lips.**_

_Clare_

I responded to the kiss because I felt sparks and saw fireworks. Even though it was totally cliché I loved the sensation of having Eli kiss me like that. I was sad when he pulled away but what he said next made my day. "I know we barley know each other but when I first saw you I felt a connection I never had with anyone else. Please will you be my girlfriend?" I looked right into his emerald eyes and knew the answer but instead of saying something I kissed him.

We walked back to the outside tables after agreeing to keep it a secret. I stomped back, angrily like Eli told me to do. And he was saying swears under his breath. I looked at him and he winked, time for the show to begin.

"You are such a jerk, Goldsworthy!" I yelled at him as we reached the lunch area. When we got closer I saw his group of friends sitting at the same table as Zane, Riley, and Alli. _Perfect._

"Well it isn't my fault!" He yelled back. I could tell he was about to smirk but he stayed in character. "You are unbelievable, I now have a black eye because of you and you are saying it isn't your fault?" The black eye was fake of course, made with skills and practice with make-up.

"It really isn't my fault!" He yelled again, we were very close to the one table now. Alli gasped when she saw my eye, making Riley red, with anger. He stood quickly and was by my side in record time.

"What the h*** happened? Was it you Goldsworthy?" He asked getting angrier by the second. I could tell he was my twin brother after all. Eli trembled in his spot before running towards the table screaming bloody murder. I laughed as Riley chased him around like there was no tomorrow. I sat down at the table and everyone looked at me.

"Did Eli do that to you?" Fiona asked getting angry and worried at the same time. I was about to laugh when Eli glanced at me and winked; telling me to continue the act, no matter what the results were. I merely nodded which caused Adam, Drew, and Zane growl with anger. I tilted my head down and laughed but to anyone else it sounded like crying.

When I looked up again there were no boys at the table. I looked around and spotted them all chasing Eli. I inwardly laughed to myself. All the girls gave me a 'what's-so-funny' look and I decided to tell them that the black eye was fake and that it was a prank. They all started to laugh and soon we were all on the ground laughing as hard as our lungs would allow us.

Eli ran towards us and yelled out, "Hide me!" So we all did. Well we shoved him under the table with our hands and feet against his will, but we did hide him, didn't we? He kept mumbling an ouch here and there but that was it. The chasers neared the table asking where he was when Bianca kicked Eli's side making him jump up, sort of, and hit under the table. He sprang as fast as he could out from under the table but the others were too fast. They tackled him to the ground in a dog pile. We couldn't stop laughing so we all ended up on the ground again.

_We almost died right than, but we didn't, thank the lord._

_**I know it is short. Blame school! Stupid homework!**_

_**Remember I said I need two or three OCs. I will pick the best. Anyone can enter. I love all my readers and reviewers.**_


End file.
